The difficult and dangerous challenges of firefighting, whether it be a residential fire or a commercial or industrial property fire, are often compounded by a lack of complete and current information about the firefighting equipment, firefighting resources, the fireground, and the status and welfare of the firefighting personnel available to the incident commander and other officers at the fire scene. As many factors and variables such as water pressure, air pressure, temperature, equipment function, etc. affect the overall fast-changing situation of an active fire scene, officers are often forced to make life-and-death decisions on-the-fly without a complete set of relevant and current data.